


Story #3

by Kuukkeli



Series: The Circus Came To Town [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: sparkling!Wreckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new sparkling appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story #3

It was going to be a beautiful, sunny day.

Kup was preparing breakfast for his gang and hummed to the song that poured from the radio. B. B. King, huh? Good stuff. He heard soft footsteps behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see Drift, rubbing his right optic with a fisted hand while his other hand gripped his blanket tightly.

“Good mornin’, Drift. Did ya recharge well?” the teal mech greeted, turning around to pick the small speedster up into his arms. Drift was the light sleeper of the sparklings and he’d wake up easily to noises. Apparently this time wasn’t exception, either.

The sparkling uttered a mere whine and yawned, watching what Kup was doing with his still sleepy optics.

“I thought we’d go to the playground today”, Kup said, petting Drift’s cheek, “Whaddya say?”

Drift nodded and pressed his head against Kup’s shoulder.

Within twenty minutes, the rest of Kup’s gang was awake, even Rodimus who was the sleepyhead. They sat at the table, waiting for the teal mech to give them breakfast; energon pancakes, everyone’s favorite. Kup had some, too, and he helped Drift to dice his pancakes and when the white sparkling forgot to eat and did something else instead, Kup would either remind him to eat or spoon-feed him.

The other sparklings were eating nicely, although Blurr and Rodimus got a little too animate and lively while doing so but a reminder of table manners calmed them down. The breakfast was spent talking about today’s happenings and when the last of the gang, Rodimus, had finished, the sparkling went to play while Kup stayed to clean the table and the dirty dishes.

Once finished with the kitchen, the teal mech went to see what his gang was doing. In the living room, Rodimus, Springer and Blurr were playing with toy cars on the floor. It was a good idea to buy three traffic carpets so there were no fights over who got to play on the carpet.

In the other room where they had the books and a radio, were Perceptor and Drift listening to music and reading a book about dinosaurs. Kup gave his gang plenty of time to relax before they’d go to the playground.

\----

About an hour later, Kup stood in the entry and shouted, “Who’s ready to go to the playground?”

Drift and Perceptor were the first ones to arrive, hand in hand.

“Did ya put the book back in its place?” Kup asked, smiling.

Two sets of nods.

“What about the radio? Did ya turn in off?”

Again two nods.

“Good.”

There was a terrible rumble coming from the living room and the teal mech flinched at the noise. Not good...

Springer came to Kup, holding back his tears, Rodimus and Blurr walking behind him with dreadful looks in their optics.

“Aw right, what happened?” Kup asked, sighing and taking the green sparkling into his embrace, checking him for any injuries. There were small dents on his feet.

“We were putting the cars away and when me and Springer lifted the box to put it in the closet, the box slipped from Springer’s hands and fell on his feet”, Rodimus explained, his gaze wandering around to look for the right words, “It was an accident.”

“I see. Was it an accident, Springer?”

Springer nodded and sniffled, his lower lip quivering. He was a big mech, big mechs don’t cry!

“Okay. Are the cars back in the box?” Kup asked, stroking Springer’s back soothingly.

“No”, Blurr said and went to clean the toys away, waving Rodimus to come and help him.

Kup nodded and turned to Springer. “Would ya go help the boys? I know it hurts but it won’t for long”, he crooned and hugged the sparkling.

Springer sniffed again and went to help Blurr and Rodimus.

Finally, when the cars were back in the box, they were ready to go. Kup gathered some sandbox toys to take along in a basket; buckets, shovels, tractors and trucks.

The playground wasn’t far and soon they arrived at the place. Springer and Blurr attacked the swings, Rodimus ran to the slide and Perceptor took a bucket and a shovel and went to the sandbox. Drift was the only one who had no idea what to do and Kup noticed this.

“What would ya like to do?” he asked as he knelt down.

The small speedster had a finger in his mouth which Kup pulled out gently as Drift tried to think. His gaze roamed from the slide to the swings and then to the sandbox. Eventually, he pointed at the sandbox.

Kup smiled. “Good choice. Do ya want a bucket and a shovel or a truck?”

“I want a truck”, Drift answered quietly. He was still a little bit shy and timid but a lot of it could be explained by the fact that he was the youngest. But given time, Drift would come out of his shell and become braver and to be honest, Kup waited for that moment.

With Drift gone to play and all the sparklings playing nicely, Kup sat down on a bench and kept an optic on his gang, mainly Rodimus and Blurr. Those two were fast; at first they were at one place, turn your optics away for a second, and poof, the two sparklings were elsewhere.

As Perceptor was shoveling sand into the bucket, he heard soft footsteps coming from behind him. He turned to look and saw a blue sparkling with one yellow optic and quite large pincers, looking at him shyly. The blue sparkling clicked his pincers quietly and his gaze wandered to the bucket.

“Hello. Who are you?” Perceptor asked.

The blue sparkling flinched and backed away, mumbling a chirp.

“Do you want to play with me?”

A single nod answered and his question and he waved the blue sparkling to come along with him to get another shovel and bucket.

Kup hummed in his thoughts when he saw Perceptor coming towards him with a sparkling he didn’t know. Standing up, he approached the two sparklings but when the blue sparkling stopped, he knelt down and gestured him to come.

“C’mere. It’s all right, kid.”

The new sparkling clacked his pincers nervously, clearly measuring his options; to go closer or to run away? By now, the other sparklings had noticed what was going on and gathered around Kup, watching the strange sparkling inch closer with great caution.

“Who’s that?” Springer asked and pointed at the blue sparkling.

“Don’ point at others. It’s rude”, Kup said and pushed Springer’s hand down and then turned his attention to the blue sparkling.

“Hello, there. What’s yer name?” he asked the sparkling.

The blue sparkling didn’t answer right away but after a moment clicking his pincers, he muttered, “Whirl”, eyeing at the mech and the sparklings staring at him. He fidgeted before coming close enough for Kup to scoop him up in safe arms.

The teal mech rocked the sparkling in his arms as a scared whimper escaped his tiny vocalizer.

“Everythin’s aw right, Whirl”, Kup crooned, “Ya wanna play with Perceptor?”

A shy nod answered his question and he lowered Whirl down and went to the basket full of toys and let the sparkling make his choice.

After choosing a shovel and a truck, the blue sparkling went back to the sandbox with Perceptor. Kup smiled at the sight but he also wondered why this sparkling was alone, wandering around. He checked the surroundings but there was nobody there who’d be looking for a missing sparkling. This wasn’t good.

Should he take the sparkling home with him and report to the social workers? That’d be the best... For now, he let the sparklings play.

\----

After about two hours of watching the sparklings play, Kup called for them to bring the toys back into the basket. He gathered his gang together and took Whirl by his claw and left home to prepare lunch for the hungry mouths.

Finally home, Kup left the basket outside and ordered the sparklings to go and wash their hands and claws.

Whirl stared at his claws sadly. He couldn’t wash them by himself. Kup was about to help when Perceptor butted in and offered his help.

“I can wash those for you”, the red sparkling said with a smile on his face.

The confused sparkling eyed at Perceptor for a brief moment before nodding and going to the bathroom with him.

Kup smiled and turned to the counter to prepare the lunch but then Rodimus came to him. “I wanna help, too.”

“Sure thing, kid”, the teal mech said and handed Rodimus a knife to spread the jam on top of the pancakes that were left over from the breakfast. The orange sparkling smeared the jam happily and even poked his finger in the jam and popped it in his mouth.

“Ya can’t do that while preparing food, Rodimus”, Kup admonished gently.

“Why not?” Rodimus asked, still sucking his finger clean.

“There are bugs in yer mouth and they can get in the food”, Kup explained, pulling Rodimus’ finger out of his mouth, “Go wash your hands again before continuing.”

Rodimus whined but went to wash his hand, nonetheless.

Eventually, the lunch was ready and the sparklings came to sit at the table. Even Whirl gathered enough courage to climb onto the chair and sat down, waiting for food.

Once having the bowls and spoons in front of them, the gang started eating. Kup helped Drift to eat his soup and Whirl slurped happily his portion through a straw. The teal mech wondered if Whirl is abandoned or a runaway...

After the lunch, it was time for naps. Kup took the sparklings to the sleeping room, put some relaxing music to play in the background and settled next to Drift’s berth, close to Whirl and gently rubbed both sparklings’ backs. Whirl stared at the mech with his yellow optic.

“What is it, kid?” Kup asked with a hushed voice.

Whirl said nothing and turned his head away.

Yeah, Kup was definitely going to call to the sparkling welfare office.

\----

Finally, all the sparklings were recharging soundly and Kup got up from the floor and left the room. He’d make the call right now and see what will become of Whirl.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is good. :'3


End file.
